


Asking out

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asking on A Date, F/F, Fluff, Kara is nervous, little puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part sixteen of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara finally asks Cat on a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. As you may know, there has been an attack in France, even though no one I know was injured, this hurt every one of us deeply. I wanted to write something for that but I don't have the heart to do it.   
> So we'll just continue to be us, writing fluff, angst, smut. Not going to stop living because of this war because apparently, there's no way to avoid it. Pray for the families please and for the 54 children still in hospital.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my work, thanks for all your amazing comments and kudos! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Today was the day. Kara knew it, Cat knew it. They both knew it would happen. The question was when, how and who. 

It had all started a week ago. They were working together in Cat’s office like they often did late at night. It’s not that Kara didn’t like her new office, it’s just that it didn’t have Cat in it. So when they were alone in the building, she knocked on the glass door, receiving a quick nod from her boss as she came in and started to work. The little arrangement worked well, both of them were happy to see the other since they didn’t spend their day together anymore. But the work session started to become more about chatting, talking about the past, the future and remaking the world… They grew closer, even more than before. And that night… That very important night, they had talked about their parents. Both of them letting everything go, even letting so tears flow. It was all so intimate… They had kissed. And what a kiss! But they had quickly pulled away, afraid of the consequences, of what it could all mean… Even if deep inside they knew that there was no going back. Their feelings were too consequent to hide, too deep and too strong to burry. They would have to give it a chance. 

With that in mind, Kara paced in her office, wondering what the best way to ask her boss on a date was. 

“Asking Cat Grant on a date… What a crazy idea, right?”

She looked at the empty room. She was talking to herself. She sighed audibly and took her phone to call her sister. She picked up at the last ring.

“If it’s about Cat I’m going to murder you.”

Kara grimaced. She had talked about Cat for the past week all the time, struggling as to go talk to her or not… She wasn’t sure of what she was supposed to do.

“Hello to you too.”

Alex sighed.

“Hi, what’s up sis’?”

Alex could hear her sister fidget through the phone.

“It’s about Cat. Miss Grant. My boss…”

The older one groaned and pinched her nose.

“Just ask her on a date for god’s sake, Kara!”

“It is not that easy!”

“It totally is. You walk in, full confident mode, ‘Hi Cat, go on a date with me, pretty please?’. With your cute face she won’t be able to say no anyway.”

Kara chuckled when she imagined the situation.

“Kara, she likes you. Just… Trust yourself for once.”

She smiled at her sister’s words. Cat had not fire her after the kiss after all. Tonight was their ‘working together’ day. She would ask her out when everyone would have left the building. 

************

Cat looked at the digital clock on her wall. It was almost nine, everyone had gone home for the day already but Kara still wasn’t there. She usually arrived around eight with the dinner. They would chat and start working soon after that. But Kara still wasn’t there and she started to worry that their kiss might have change everything forever. Well… Of course it had changed everything, but she hoped it wasn’t by making Kara run away from her. 

Cat sighed, starting to work, ignoring her hunger. If Kara was going to hide like a coward, then she would just have to act like she didn’t care and work through it.   
It was half past nine when Kara showed up. Her usual bright smile a bit littler than usual, probably because she was nervous. Cat didn’t raise her head when she came in, not even when she could smell her favourite dish from the Indian restaurant she secretly loved. But Kara cleared her throat, making it clear that she had something to tell or that she at least wanted Cat to look at her. 

So the journalist did, she looked at her. With a fake disinterest that soon disappeared when she saw the expression on Kara’s face. She really was nervous, and flushed. But not in a bad way. She was so cute, her hard face didn’t last. She softened immediately. 

“Hi.”

Cat looked at her very intensely, seeing her shy smile. 

“Good evening.”

Kara sighed in relief. Seeing Cat’s curious gaze she explained. 

“I wasn’t even sure I would make it that far…”

Cat smirked.

“Are you afraid of me, Kara?”

Kara chuckled nervously.

“Just a little bit.”

“Good.”

Kara blushed and smiled, deposing the dinner on the table.

“Now can we work? Since you are so late.”

Cat was already going back to her work, glasses on her nose.

“Actually…”

She snapped her head up when she saw Kara walk closer to her, playing with her fingers. She gave Cat her plate but didn’t go back to the couch.

“Wouldyaliketogoonadatewithmeplease?”

Cat shook her head, standing to walk closer to Kara.

“What was that?”

The blonde sighed and went more slowly.

“Would you like to go on a date… with me… please?”

Cat smirked. She didn’t answer right away. She walked towards Kara and kissed her chastely on the lips. 

“It depends. Would I get the chance to do that more often?”

Kara nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. The light chuckle that escaped Cat’s throat was the most delicate sound in the world. 

“Then yes, I think I would very much like that, Kara.”

Kara took Cat’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply, making her moan in surprise.

“Sorry.” 

She was blushing, a bit ashamed of losing control like that.

“It’s very fine.”

“I just waited to whole week to do that and I was so freaked out because I knew I had to ask you on a date but come on, you are Cat Grant and how was I even going to do that and how was I supposed to kiss you again if I couldn’t even look at you straight in the eyes after the other night and…”

Soft lips shut her up.

“You are rambling, dear.”

They both smiled at the other before Kara looked at the disregarded plates of the room.

“Let’s eat, so I stop telling stupid things.”

Cat walked over to the couch and sat, patting the place next to her for Kara to sit. 

“Let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-one of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
